Where is Evie II : Christmas In Auradon
by LongLiveEvil.VK
Summary: Christmastime used to be Mal's Favorite Time of Year, that is until she was cursed at the age of six to forget all about the joyous time. Evie, Jay, Carlos , Ben and all of their closest friends decide to help Mal feel the joy of Christmas again with a little Magic and some tender loving care will Mal remember her love for this wondrous holiday? (Continuation of Where is Evie)
1. Chapter 1 : Cursed

****HI My Lovelies! Hope you All had a Wonderful Thanksgiving, This year I had alot to be grateful for including all of you!****

 ** **This story takes place a few months after the Events of Where is Evie, During Christmas Time! I figured I should have a mild story since the last one was a tad intense. Please Remember to Leave Reviews, Favorite, Follow, and Share with your friends!****

 ** **Now without Further Ado, I give you Christmas in Auradon.****

 _ _It was December 25__ _ _th__ _ _on the Isle of the Lost, the six year old daughter of the fearsome Maleficent came running into the bargain castle where she lived. She kicked off her shoes and took off the thin jacket she wore most days,__ _"_ _ _Mommy, I'm home from Jay's house!" Mal ran through the house until she found her mother pouring a vial of green liquid into some spoiled milk. Mal walked over to her mom as she handed her the cup "how is my nasty little girl" Maleficent asked with a sneer on her face causing Mal to smirk "I spray painted buildings with Jay!" she said proudly. Maleficent shook her head "you call that evil? When I was your age I was already learning magic and instilling fear into all, Perhaps you are weak like your human father." Mal lowered her head and took a sip of the milk forgetting all about the vial, she felt the tears fill her eyes. "Crying is for the weak child, now go to your room!" Maleficent commanded pointing to the stairs leading upstairs, Mal tilted her head "But what about Christmas?" she asked curiously only to recieve a dirty look from her mother "Christmas? HA, Like anyone would take the time to give you anything , stop acting like a spoiled brat." Mal nodded sadly and ran upstairs to her room leaving the now empty cup on the counter. Mal laid on the bed and sniffled sadly as her mind became blurry of all things Merry and Bright.__

Mal was shaken out of her thoughts as Ben walked over to her placing a cup of Hot chocolate on stand beside the window they were sitting at, Ben kissed Mal's cheek and smiled

"How are you feeling" Ben asked, It had only been about three months since Evie went missing and Evil Queen was defeated.

"I'm alright I guess, have you heard from Evie today?" Mal said as she sipped the warm drink slowly.

"Yes I have Mal, she will be here as well as everyone else for the Christmas party" Ben reassured Mal especially recently, now that she was living in Aurora's Castle she was a little jumpy. __Audrey had been sent to stay with Flora,Fauna and Merry Weather for the Holidays working off her wrong doings while Chad had been sent to work in the mines for the holidays with the seven dwarves. Everything was as it should be and now it was soon to be Christmas and it was in Mal's Honor, Ben hoped it would all go as planned.__ Ben snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at his girlfriend "Do you want to go outside? It's snowing and we could go on a sleigh ride." Ben asked hopeful that she would say okay. Mal sighed and stood up walking over to her bed and shaking her head "No thanks Ben but thanks" she smiled and sat down. "Mal, this is our first Christmas together why aren't you more excited?" Ben asked curiously he hadn't received an answer and after a few minutes her walked over to Mal kissing her cheek "I will be back tonight alright?" Mal smiled and nodded "yes see you tonight Ben"

Ben walked out of the doors and opened his phone swiping until her found the number for someone who would know all about Mal's dislike for the holidays.

"Evie, it's Ben are you busy?

"Hey Ben, no I'm not busy just resting until Mal's party later I can't wait!"

"yea, thats what I wanted to talk to you about" Ben cleared his throat not sure how to say what he was thinking.

"oh no, is Mal okay? is she sick! I will be right there!"

"no no Evie, Mal is fine she's not sick or at least I don't think she is….. It's just Mal doesn't seem very excited about Christmastime, it's like she has no knowledge of the holiday at all. I was hoping you knew anything about this?"

There was a long pause and then a sigh from the other end, Ben felt butterflies in his stomach fearing the worst he was about to speak up when Evie answered

"Ben, there's uh something you need to know about Mal, Jay, Carlos and I will come over in a little bit to talk. In the meantime try not to make such a big fuss about the holidays, I gotta go Ben see you later"

"Bye Evie." Ben hung up the phone and sighed now he really needed some answers, He turned around and headed back inside the castle to wait for his friends. An hour later Carlos, Jay and Evie walked into Aurora's Castle and sat down with Ben looking at him carefully. "Hey Ben" Carlos and Jay said as they sat down on two comfy chairs, Evie got up and hugged him tightly before taking a seat beside him.  
"Ben, there is something wrong with Mal, you're right about that…" Evie said with a quick glance to the other two VK's

"Well what is it, why does she not care about Christmastime?" Ben asked anxiously looking between Evie and the boys. Carlos looked at Ben "It's not that she doesn't care about Christmas….." he said before looking to Evie for help. "Ben Mal doesn't remember anything about Christmas thats why she doesn't seem to care." Evie said quietly taking Ben's hand in her's and giving it a gentle squeeze "When we were younger Maleficent came to my… M... Evil Queen" Evie stuttered out, Ever since the day she was taken and almost killed she had not been able to call Evil Queen Mother, she sighed when Ben placed his hand on Evie's. Evie smiled and continued "Evil Queen gave Maleficent a Vial, I overheard the conversation as I was reapplying my blush. They said Mal would drink this and never remember anything from Christmastime" Evie spoke and glanced up at Ben who looked upset

"so you mean to tell me, that Maleficent Cursed her own daughter, but why?"

"to take away the joy and happiness she found in the holiday, Winter and Christmas are Mal's Favorite time of year and Maleficent hated it." Jay spoke up.

"Well we have to fix this!" Ben exclaimed jumping up from the chair he was sitting on.

"Ben, We've tried every year for nine years, nothing works." Carlos said looking up at Ben then at Evie whose face changed form a frown to a big smile "What are you thinking Evie?" Carlos asked curiously

"I think I know how to actually fix Mal, but it will take everyone of us." Evie said smiling at Ben and the boys, "We are going to bring the joy and happiness of Christmas back to Mal with Enchanted Presents, each of us will choose a special gift and we will have Jane enchant the items to bring the memories out!" Evie exclaimed clapping her hands together.

"Evie You're a Genius!" Ben said with a grin on his face hugging her gently

"the only thing is we will have to do it by the time of the party tonight" Carlos chimed in.

"Then we don't have time to waste! Lets go!" Evie spoke and led the group out of the castle to help their friend love Christmas once again.

 ** **Okay! Thats that! I hope you liked this Chapter, The group is off once again on an Adventure!****

 ** **Stay tuned for More Chapters!****

 ** **HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!****


	2. Chapter 2 : Plans and Gifts

Evie, Ben, Carlos, and Jay all took a Sleigh to Castle Beast where Jane, Lonnie and Doug were setting up decorations. Jay and Carlos hopped out as Ben helped Evie climb out before all four of them ran inside to get out of the blustery cold winds. Once inside Evie ran over to the others jumping into Doug's arms and kissing his cheek, "Hey Guys" Evie said as she was held by her boyfriend. The room of friends smiled and waved saying hi as they began to talk about the Holiday Party at Aurora's Castle,

"Mal must be so excited, to have a party in her honor!" Lonnie exclaimed as she helped Jane put up Christmas lights on the Christmas tree.

"Thats why we are here actually" Evie said turning to Ben who was looking at his feet avoiding eye contact with everyone. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to Evie "Is Mal alright?" Jane asked as she placed the star for the tree back down on the table.

"She is but she's not also, a long time ago Mal was cursed and now we are going to try to break it" Evie said as she hugged Doug a little tighter.

"wait, cursed? By who and why" Doug asked now becoming intrigued in the situation and the idea of a curse.

" Evil Queen gave Maleficent a vial of something to make Mal lose all love for Christmas" Jay said watching Evie stiffen slightly at the name. "We plan on making gifts for her, all with a enchantment that will hopefully bring up that specific memory" Jay continued as he looked at the others faces before nudging Carlos.

"Oh Right, Jane I was kinda hoping you could enchant each object to help us?" Carlos asked Jane nervously, he hated asking her to use her magic but her mother wouldn't do it. Jane bit her lip and looked around the room "Well, I guess if its for Mal, I could try" she said with a small smile. Carlos hugged Jane thanking her, "Now what kinds of things do we need to make?" Jay asked curious "Well you Me, and Carlos will make things that all four of us would do together on the Isle while the rest of you will make things that remind you of a happy memory Mal. We will all write down the idea and bring it to Jane so she can enchant the memory into the gift. Easy enough?" Evie said with a bright smile. The group all nodded, "Before we do this we need to finish decorating and this tree is Enormous!" Jane said as they all looked up at the huge tree in front of them. "Well, lets get to work as a team!" As they were beginning to work Mal came walking in and rushed to Evie giving her a big hug

"I couldn't wait to see you till tonight so I figured you would be here" she said as she looked around the room at the groups worried faces "Everyone's here but why do you all look like someone is hurt"

Mal joked as she walked over to Ben who cleared his throat "Mal, we are going to finish the tree do you want to help?" he asked catching a look from Evie, "I..I mean you don't have to just thought you would like to help you know since we are all friends and friends help friends out." Ben knew how to get his way by reverse psychology. Mal furrowed her brow irratibally "Fine, I guess I will help my friends with this dumb tree", the group all looked at each other before going back to work on the tree. Mal hung back only passing the group some ornaments here and there, As the time went on she watched the tree carefully and began to say where the bows and streamers should go. Mal groaned as she took over placing tinsel all around the tree, Her face was straight the entire time so there was no telling if she was enjoying it, The group of friends finished the tree in only a few hours and it was absolutely beautiful.

Mal rolled her eyes and walked away as Jane asked if she had fun with the decorating, "we need to do this gift thing fast, and I think I found my gift for her." Jane waved her hand creating a little wooden tree with a group of people decorating it, She recited the spell for the memory of Decorating the tree to enter the gift before ending it with to Mal, Love Jane. She smiled as she held up the gift to the group "This is the perfect gift for her!" Jane exclaimed excitedly.

"Ben, you got Mal to do a Winter activity with us! And that caused Jane to create a gift for her, think you can help the others with that also?" Evie asked with a smile. Ben nodded "I should go make sure she's alright, we will all meet in the kitchen in five minutes, We are going to make cookies for the party tonight!" Ben smiled as he ran out of the room to find Mal.

"Mal wait up!" Ben yelled as his girlfriend walked away quickly "Mal!" he yelled out as he grabbed her arm "hey, whats wrong?" Ben looked at his girlfriends eyes which were filled with tears,

"Ben, I can't do this. This Christmas stuff isn't for me, it hasn't been for years and that was just a set up! You embarrassed me in front of them all Ben!" Mal cried out as she pointed towards the room her friends were in. "Mal, I…I didn't know I'm sorry, I swear I will make it up to you. How about we take a sleigh ride, just the two of us." Ben smiled flashing his pearly white teeth as he held out his hand, "You're such a goofball Ben," Mal laughed as she took his hand and walked outside for a sleigh ride.

Ben covered Mal with the red fluffy blanket as the coachmen made the horses move slowly away, As they both sat there was an awkward silence. "Mal, I'm sorry I just…. " Mal cut Ben off with a glare that was icy cold "Ben, just stop talking." Ben sighed and put his head down, this was going to be harder then he thought. After a while he felt Mal snuggle up to him, resting her head on his shoulder as the snow fell gently around them. He smiled and placed his hand outside the coach grabbing a white flower and pulling it in, "Mal" Ben said as he held the rose out to her. Mal smiled and took the flower and held it, "thanks Ben, it's beautiful" Ben smiled at his girlfriend as she tucked it into her hair.

"Hey Mal, how about we head back to the castle and make some cookies with Jane and Lonnie for the party later tonight?" he asked hopeful she would not get angry or hostile, Mal looked up at Ben and a small smile appeared on her face "Sure, Lets head back and make some cookies." Ben smiled as he thought about the Sleigh ride making the perfect gift for Mal. "Coachmen take us back to the castle right away!" Ben spoke firmly as he held Mal tightly keeping her warm, "Right away Sire" The coachmen spoke as he turned the coach around back towards the castle.


	3. Chapter 3 : Cookies and Memories

Ben and Mal returned to the castle and walked inside, everyone had left besides Lonnie and Jane who were waiting patiently in the Castle Kitchen. "Hey Mal, Hey Ben" Lonnie said as she placed a plate of snowflake cookies into the oven, Ben smiled and waved as he pulled Jane aside "I know what gift I want for Mal, could you make a small crystal Sleigh with white flowers and Enchant the memory inside of it?" Jane nodded as she waved her hand creating a crystal Sleigh with a white flower attached to the Base, "There you go Ben" Jane smiled as she walked over to Mal and Lonnie. Ben pocketed the gift and smiled "Mal I have to go talk to my mother about tonight stay here with Lonnie and Jane, I will be right back!" Ben shared a look with the two other girls before rushing out of the room leaving the girls behind. Mal stood in front of Lonnie and Jane and crossed her arms, "so, cookies?" She looked over at the bowl of batter and up at Lonnie who nodded nervously "I thought it would be a good memory- I mean, something fun for the party" she said hoping Mal wouldn't catch that first part. "Cool, lets get started" Mal said sticking her finger into the Batter and tasting it, "yum, Sugar cookies" she said smiling. Lonnie and Mal mixed the batter rolled it out while Jane cut shapes into them. Mal's mood became lighter as they continued to bake, Lonnie walked with the bowl of batter in her hands and slipped on some flour causing the bowl to fly into the air and land on Mal's head. Lonnie got up and gasped "Mal, I am so so sorry! It was an accident I didn't…." Mal took the bowl off her head as the batter dripped down her face, she walked over to Lonnie and smiled as she poured some flour at her.

The two girls began laughing as they threw flour and other ingredients around, once the baking was done the girls were smiling as they put the cookies away for later. Ben and Belle walked into the Kitchen and stared wide eyed at Lonnie and Mal and the kitchen, "What is going on here?" Belle asked as she stepped over some broken eggshells on the floor. Mal gulped as she looked at the floor catching the attention of the four others in the room, "we were baking, I…I'm sorry" Mal said nervously, Belle walked over to Mal and picked up a washcloth to wipe away some of the batter. "No! Stop!" Mal screamed as she backed into the counter knocking over a sack of flour, a cloud of white filled the room, when it receded the group found Mal sitting with her knees up to her chest hiding her face. Belle immediately shooed the others away and knelt down beside Mal, "Mal sweety it's me Belle, Honey talk to me please" Belle said in an attempt for Mal to lift her head

"Mal, did your mother get angry with you for making messes?" that caught the girls attention looked up at Belle with tears in her eyes "I..I'm sorry B…Belle I made a mess, I shouldn't have helped Bake anything, this is why I hate Christmas!" Mal said as she wiped the tears in her eyes away. Belle looked at Mal curiously "Mal, why do you hate Christmas?" Mal didn't answer her so she stood up helping Mal to her feet " I want you to take a shower, I will have Lumiere and Mrs Potts clean up this mess." Mal nodded and rushed out the door leaving Belle to wonder what the children of the Isle go through during the holidays. Belle rushed out of the kitchen to contact Aurora and Fairy godmother about the gift they had for Mal.

Ben, Lonnie, and Jane had moved to the library, as they sat there Ben looked at the crystal sleigh and sighed "did you see the look of pain on Mal's face, I hate when she is scared" Ben said in a hushed tone. The other's nodded, "Oh! I think I know the gift for Mal!" Lonnie said with a big smile, she turned to Jane "can you make a silver cutter?" Jane smiled and nodded as she created the cookie cutter attaching the memory to the item. "She is going to love our gifts" Jane said happily as they placed their three gifts down on the table in front of them. "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!" Jane said as the three gifts were individually wrapped in their own little boxes. "Perfect!" the three said in unison as they walked downstairs to help clean up with Lumiere and Mrs Potts. When Mal walked out of the shower she looked in the mirror and closed her eyes when she opened them again she was in her room in the Isle of the Lost, She turned around the room and jumped as she heard a slam. A little girl with purple hair walked into the room she was around five or six and was definatly angry about something, She watched as two boys and a girl with blue hair came in through her window. The little girl's face lit up with joy as she ran around the room with her friends laughing and shrieking with joy, Mal watched as Jay swiped a homemade trinket from the girls desk causing her to yell at him "Give it back Jay, you crook!" the girl swiped at him causing her to crash into the dresser knocking it over, she chased him around the room jumping on and off the bed and finally shoving him into the mirror shattering it.

The four friends gasped as they heard footsteps rushing up the steps, the little girl told the other three to hide under her bed. A woman walked into the room and looked at the child with anger in her eyes "Hi… mommy" the little girl said quietly as she looked around the messy room. Mal gulped at the sight of her mother, Maleficent gazed at the child's room "Mal, what in blazes are you doing up here!" Maleficent shouted resting her eyes at the bed "Jay, Carlos, Evie come out of there this instance!" the three other kids crawled from under the bed and stared in fear. Maleficent looked down at the ground and picked something up from the floor, "what is this junk?" she stared at the little girl "It's a present for you mommy, I made it for you Merry Christmas!" Maleficent glared at her daughter "you made me a bracelet…. how sweet" Mal gleamed with pride until Maleficent broke it in half letting the beads fall to the floor, "Christmas is for the weak, you will soon learn this" now clean this mess up or else there will be no dinner tonight" she waltzed out of the room as Mal stood there with tears in her eyes. Jay, Evie and Carlos looked at each other as the child closed the bedroom door quietly.

Mal shook her head and blinked her eyes, she was surprised to see nothing but her reflection int he mirror, she got dressed quickly and tried to think about what her mother had meant about you will understand soon enough. Mal walked downstairs and left the castle to go meet up with Evie,Jay and Carlos, When she got to Aurora's Castle she found her friends in the parlor area as Doug came walking in with a tray of popcorn and hot chocolate. "Mal!" Evie called out running over to her best friend hugging her tightly, "Hey E, what are you up to?" Mal asked looking around at Jay, Carlos and Doug eating popcorn in front of the TV. "We are just about to watch a Movie, I'm not sure if you would like it though." Evie looked over at the boys sharing a unsure look, "Why wouldn't I? I love movies" Mal said as she sat down taking a handful of popcorn into her hand. Evie walked over and sat beside Doug, "well, it's a Holiday movie Mal…" Evie said biting her lip as she watched Mal who looked at the group, "could we just talk instead, maybe put the fireplace on" Mal asked. "uh sure Mal, whats up" Evie asked. "Well, It's about the Isle when we were kids…" Mal began talking as the other VK's looked at each other "What about the Isle Mal? Carlos asked, putting his cup down on the table. "Well, I was looking in the mirror after a minor freak out back at Ben's and when I blinked I remembered something." Evie looked up at Mal and tilted her head "remembered? What?" Evie asked as she glanced at the boy's, "We were about five or six, I had made a gift for my mother and Jay took it away from me, I shoved him into a mirror… It broke and my mother came barging in…" Mal shuddered at the memory "anyway, you three hid under the bed but my mom found you and broke the gift I made her right in front of us, and then she said I would learn that Christmas was for the weak soon." Evie walked over to Mal and hugged her tightly "Mal, there's something we need to tell you…" Evie said to her best friend.

"Evie, are you sure about this?" Jay asked the girl, Evie nodded and took Mal's hand in her's "Mal, you're mother she…." Evie was cut off by a loud noise just outside the room. Mal jumped up to investigate followed by a scared Evie and the boy's, "Who's out there?" Mal demanded as she looked down the dark hallway, she turned her head and then closed the door once again.

"Guess it was the wind, you were saying Evie what about my mother?' Mal looked up and saw Evie staring straight at the figure at the window who was dusting themselves off from the snow. Mal stepped in front of Evie protectively as the boys immediately grabbed the person by the arms

"What are you doing here Audrey," Mal growled as a frightened Evie shook behind her best friend.

 **Looks like Audrey's Back! Leave a review why you think Audrey is Back and let me know how you are feeling about this story so far!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Apology not accepted?

"Audrey, what are you doing here" Mal growled her eyes locked on the brunette princess standing in front of the window. Audrey stepped forward and looked at Evie with wide eyes, Mal pushed Evie behind her for protection. "Mal, please I just want to talk to her." Mal looked at Evie who nodded nervously. "Fine, but we will be right outside the door and if I hear so much as a squeal from her I will unleash hell on you" Mal glared at the girl with hatred in her eyes. Audrey nodded as Mal and the boys walked out of the room leaving the door open a crack. Audrey sat down on the sofa while Evie stood where she was,

"Evie, I'm not here to hurt you. I came here to apologize" Audrey spoke quietly

"you're here to apologize, you and Chad helped that woman kidnap me" Evie said as she spoke up in a slightly raised tone "Audrey, I don't think I could ever forgive you." the blunette's eyes welled with tears as she became angry at the older girls request of forgiveness. Audrey lowered her head and stood up, she walked over to Evie and placed a hand on her shoulder

"I really wish you could forgive me, what can I do to make you see I'm sorry." Audrey looked on the verge of tears as Evie looked at her. Evie shrugged Audrey's hand off her shoulder,

"I think you should leave now" Evie said coldly, usually she was forgiving but not this time. Audrey bit her lip and narrowed her eyes "you better watch out Evie, Snow White is not your real mother and not even your friends can protect you forever!" Evie gasped and stepped backwards "MAL!" Evie screamed causing Mal and the boys to run into the room. Doug ran over to a distraught Evie who was hyperventilating and comforted her, "What did you do Audrey" Mal shouted as two guards ran inside.

"Lady Mal, we heard a scream is everything alright?" one of the Guards asked, his gaze scanning the room and falling on Audrey. "Seize her she threatened Evie!" Mal commanded, the guards did as they were told and grabbed Audrey by the arms dragging her to the queen. Mal ran over to Evie and hugged her tightly drying her tears, "it's okay Evie, you're alright now" Evie cried for a good few moments and as her tears faded Mal stood up "How about that holiday movie, I will have some more popcorn and drinks made" she said smiling "I mean it couldn't be worse then earlier today" Mal joked. The five teens sat down and watched a movie, Evie snuggled close to Doug and Mal smiled as she sat back eating some popcorn while the movie played.

A few hours later the movie ended and the group of friends were all sleeping, Aurora walked into the room and laid a blanket over them all. Mal woke with a start her green eyes wide as she looked at Aurora, "well hi sleepyhead, do you mind if we talk for a little bit?" Mal nodded sleepily as she followed Aurora out of the room. Once they were outside Aurora hugged Mal tightly, "I am so sorry, I had no idea Audrey had ran off from the Fairies." she said to Mal in a hushed voice "just know that she is definatly not allowed anywhere near Evie, she has been sent back to Flora, Fauna and Merrywether." Mal nodded and smiled "I just want Evie safe, I won't let harm come to her again" Aurora smiled at the young girl. "The party is in a few hours, I believe your friends are all wanting to meet with you in your room, so why don't you head over there." Aurora hugged the girl one last time and walked down the hall to finish preparations. Mal turned around and walked back into the room the group were in, Jay, Carlos , Evie and Doug were no longer in there. She looked at the table and saw a note:

Mal, we have a surprise for you! Come to your room quick

\- Evie

Mal chuckled and ran to her room, arriving in record time she opened her door to reveal all of her friends standing in front of a table in the center of the room with big smiles on their faces. Ben walked over and kissed his girlfriends cheek before walking her over to the others, Mal became very confused "whats going on?" Mal asked as the others stared at her.

Mal, I know you don't like Christmas, but we all made you presents will you please open them?" Evie asked as she stared at her friend with a nervous smile. Mal grumbled, why wouldn't they leave this alone. "What is the big deal about Christmas anyway, Christmas is just not my thing" Mal grumbled locking eyes with Evie who looked at her wide eyed, she rolled her eyes "Fine, one present thats all!" Evie squealed with delight as she held out Jay's present to Mal "open it!" Mal sat down on the bed and unwrapped the small box pulling out a small wooden sword, Mal looked up at Jay who smiled brightly. "Uh, thanks, I guess" Jay looked at Jane and nodded, She waved her hands and enchanted the object sending Mal back to when she was four years old, She watched as a little girl and boy chased each other. The children had wooden sticks in their hands and were running around like pirates, pretending to sword fight. Jay had Mal cornered when a bleak gray snow fell from the dome, the closest they ever got to real snow. As Jay looked up at the sky Mal rolled out from underneath the boy pinning him against a wooden shack. "Gotcha Jay!" Mal laughed before shivering in the cold, Jay smirked and scooped some snow from the ground tossing it at the girl. Mal screamed as she scooped up some snow throwing it back at Jay. The two laughed as they chased each other throwing snowballs, Mal and Jay ran through the shopping area throwing snowballs at the other workers. As the sun set Mal and Jay walked to their homes tired and wet from a day of fun in the snow. Mal closed her eyes letting the snowflakes hit her face "I love Winter" She ran into the bargain castle.

Mal blinked as the memory faded, she looked at her friends who all stared at her. A smile grew on her face as she got up and hugged Jay tightly, "thank you for the present, I will cherish it forever" Jay smiled looking at Mal "so you remember?" he asked hopefully, "I don't know, I remembered something but it's still kind of blank, maybe one more gift" Mal said with a smile as Carlos handed Mal a box. She looked at her friends as she got ready to open the present, her mind now remembering the conversation Evie and her had about her own mother.

 **Just something Quick, I am thinking of making the where is Evie story into a series. I would write one final story to complete the Where is Evie, Making it into a trilogy! would you all like to see one final story? Let me know! and as always enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Fears

Carlos sat beside Mal as she opened his present to her, she pulled out a wooden sled. She looked at the sled and back at Carlos "this sled, it looks so familiar like something from a dream." Jane waved her hands enchanting the item once again showing a particular memory of a extremely tall snowy hill on the Isle of the Lost. A little boy was peering over the side of the steep hill as a little girl around who looked no more then three walked up behind him. "Carlos!" Mal shouted startling the boy who almost slipped down the hill, Mal grabbed the boy quickly pulling him up to his feet. "T..thanks Mal" Carlos said as he looked at Mal who held a sled in her hands. The sled was nothing more then just a bunch of driftwood from the side of captain hooks ship but it was big enough for two riders. Carlos gulped "M..Mal… what are you doing with that…" Carlos asked nervously, he knew exactly what she was gonna do and it scared him. "I think it's time we got over your fear of height, and since we are all the way up here I thought now was the best time for a lesson!" Mal smiled as she laid the makeshift sled on the snowy ground, she grabbed Carlos' hand and dragged him over. "Mal.. I..I changed my mind, I don't think this is a good idea." Carlos begged Mal to have mercy, "C'mon it'll be fine I wouldn't let you get hurt… much" Carlos' mind screamed "Much?! Mal have you lost your mind, I think all that time with your mother have made you nuts" Mal ignored the boy as she put him down on the Sled. "If you are ever going to get over your fear you need to trust me" Mal reassured him. "Carlos you love science right?" she asked the boy who nodded as he griped the sides of the sled, "well this is like a lesson in physics, the gravity will keep you on the sled the faster you go" Carlos blinked "you think so?" Mal nodded affirmatively as she jumped onto the sled "Now, if you keep your eyes closed you will get more scared so keep them open" Carlos nodded as he gulped his knuckles white from gripping the sides of the sled, "1..2…3.. GO!" Mal squealed as she pushed the sled down the hill.

Carlos couldn't help it and closed his eyes immediately, as he screamed loudly. "open your eyes Carlos! You gotta open your eyes to get over the fear" Mal yelled as they neared another hill. Carlos slowly opened his eyes as they went over the hills down faster, faster, until Mal noticed something coming up quickly. "Cliff!" Mal yelled as she gripped onto Carlos, they were headed right towards the cliff that would plunge them both into the crocodile infested icy waters below. Mal looked around and bit her lip as she turned to Carlos "We gotta jump" she said quickly, and before he could disagree she pushed him from the sled as it flew off the side of the cliff. Carlos stood up in the snow dusting himself off and looked around Mal was nowhere to be found "Help!" came a cry from just over the cliff, Carlos carefully went closer to the edge and gasped. Mal was dangling from a branch on the side of the cliff, "Carlos help me!" Mal yelled her eyes misting with tears as she tried to hold herself up. Carlos looked around everywhere and found a tree with long branches, he ran over to it and began to pull on the branches until they came off. He tied them all together to make the branch stronger and dragged it over to where Mal was,

"Grab onto this Mal" Carlos yelled down as he lowered the branch rope down to her.

"I'm scared Carlos, don't let me fall" Carlos bit his lip and ran back over to the tree tying the branch around it's trunk, he tied the other end to himself creating a harness. Carlos lowered himself down the side of the cliff, he really wished he could just close his eyes but he had to help his friend. He reached his hand out to Mal who quickly grabbed just as the branch that had been holding her gave out. Holding Mal tightly he felt something pulling them up, When they were back on solid ground they saw Jay and Evie standing there with worry on their faces. Jay helped Carlos while Evie ran over to Mal,

"Carlos you're a hero!" Evie exclaimed before a hand was clamped over her mouth by Mal,

"Do you want the others on the Island to hear that and beat him to a pulp?" Evie shook her head.

"We should get you two something warm to drink and inside where it's at least kinda warmer" Jay said as him and Evie started walking. Mal looked at Carlos and smiled widely

"you got over your fear just to rescue me, but why?" she asked curiously not understanding why the son of Cruella De Ville would help another Villain Kid.

"well, I couldn't just let my friend fall to her death. Especially since I know you would do the same for me." Carlos said as the two fell into step with the others "Thank you Carlos" Mal whispered as they walked.

Mal blinked as she looked back at her friends, she immediately looked at Carlos who was watching her nervously. She got up and hugged the boy, "Thank you, Carlos.."

You're welcome Mal, Carlos said as he hugged the girl back. The group looked at each other with smiles on their faces, An excited looking Evie jumped in front of Mal holding out a box "Open it!" she exclaimed while looking at the others happily. As Mal opened it she felt as if something was beginning to change within her, something amazing and at the same time Scary. She looked up at her friends cheerful faces and smiled as she looked down at the present in her hands, not noticing Aurora Belle and Fairy godmother watching from the doorway.

I hope you are enjoying the story so far!

Leave a review and let me know how you feel about the gifts so far! ohh and what do you think the adults are planning!


	6. Chapter 6 : The Truth

Aurora walked down the hallway with Fairy godmother and Belle, They walked into the kitchen and sat down. Tea was served as the adults began to talk about Mal and the curse that had been placed on her so many years ago.

"So the child doesn't have any memory of her past Christmas'?" Aurora said to Fairy godmother who shook her head

"not one I'm afraid, that is why the children are doing this exchange." Fairy Godmother shook her head.

"So the children are showing Mal memories of the past?" Belle asked

Fairy godmother nodded "Right you are, and as for the others, They have their own memories that Mal will hold onto forever."

"How could Maleficent do such a thing to such a young child" Aurora sighed as she sipped her tea "Something has to be done." She looked at Fairy godmother and a smile crept to her face "I know just the thing!" Aurora's eyes gleamed with pride as she fell deep in thought.

Meanwhile, Mal was about to open Evie's gift which was revealed to be a precious snowman with a silk hat and a funny looking coat and mittens to match. Mal couldn't help but laugh at the snowman's attire as she closed her eyes reliving the memory, She didn't see the look on Evie's face as she watched nervously from the sofa.

"Mal!" a 6 year old Evie called out as she ran towards her best friend, she was carrying a bunch of things that were all too much for her little hands to carry. Mal came walking over and helped Evie, "Hey E. what is all of this for?" Mal asked curiously as she inspected some sparkly blue fabric with matching holey mittens. "It's for our snowman remember, you promised after the first snowfall we would build one and since it's soon to be Christmas I thought why not make one now!" Evie's excitement and innocence made Mal smile as she nodded "Alright then, but soon I have to go home mother wants to speak with me" Evie bit her lip a clear sign she was nervous about something, "Lets go down to the hill by my house" Mal agreed and followed her friend closely. Once Mal and Evie had arrived at the hill they began rolling snow into balls and stacking them on top of each other, Mal stuck two old broken twigs into both sides of the snowman while Evie placed some stones to make a face. Mal and Evie stepped back as they inspected their work, "hmmmmm, it's missing something" Evie said as she tapped her chin with her finger. She walked over and grabbed the blue fabric draping it over the snowman's neck and placing the matching mittens on the twigs ends. "There now it's perfect!" Evie squealed with delight.

Evie and Mal spent the rest of the afternoon with the snowman singing songs and making snow devils, Suddenly Mal jumped up "Oh no! I'm late I have to go Evie" She began walking quickly down the hill as Evie followed close behind her. "Mal there's something I gotta tell you" Evie said as she caught up with the purple haired girl. Mal glanced at her friend "Can't you tell me later, I'm gonna be in so much trouble if I'm late." Evie shook her head "Mal it's important I-" Evie was cut off by one of Maleficent's minions she gulped and backed away. "I was just heading home, don't worry" Mal said as the minions began following her home, she glanced back at Evie who was standing in the snow "Don't worry Evie! We will play Tommorow!" she waved at her friend as she got smaller and smaller before disappearing. Evie wiped at her eyes she knew that today was the last day she would ever play with her best friend during the winter, she ran to where Jay and Carlos were hanging out.

As Mal walked through the door she immediately felt something wasn't quite right, "Mother I'm home!" she called out as she kicked off her boots and thin jacket. She walked into the kitchen just as her mother was pouring a green liquid into a cup of spoiled Milk, "Ahh Theres My nasty little girl" Maleficent sneered handing her the cup of smelly spoiled Milk, "Is there a reason you are late my dear child." Mal bit her lip and took a sip of Milk unknowing about the potion that had been poured, "I was building a snowman with Evie and I lost track of time, it wont happen again" Maleficent grinned at her daughter finished the cup of milk "You're right, It won't." Maleficent leaned against the fridge glaring at her daughter "at your age I was instilling fear into everyone around me, and you, you run around making snowmen with your "friends" she mocked as she watched her daughter's eyes pool with tears. "I knew it, you are weak just like your pathetic human father. Perhaps even more then him" Maleficent snapped "Crying is for the weak child! Now go to your room" Mal sniffled "B..But what about Christmas? she asked sadly as she tried to hold the tears at bay. Maleficent's eyes narrowed on her daughter, as she stalked over to her a smile crept to her face "Christmas? Like anybody would ever think of getting you anything. The Holiday's are for the weak child and you will soon learn just that you hear me?" Maleficent shoved her daughter to the ground "you are not ever going to enjoy this time of year again and I will make sure of it!" Mal watched her mother cackle as she held an empty vial in her hand. She ran upstairs and into her room attempting to stop the spell from taking over, she laid on her bed as her mind began to fog.

Mal opened her eyes and looked over at Evie with tears streaming down her face, "you tried to warn me, didn't you.." Evie ran over to her best friend and hugged her tightly "You're alright now Mal, we are all here for you. We had to get your love of Christmas back" she said as she pulled away drying her eyes, I chose to be last because I knew the secret, after you walked away I ran straight to Carlos and Jay and every year on the Isle we tried breaking the curse but it never worked" Jay and Carlos nodded at their friend. "My mother did this to me…. she said I would never love this time of year again, and for the longest time….. I didn't" Mal looked up at her friends old and new and smiled "You brought Christmas back into my heart." Ben, Jane, and Lonnie all held out their gifts which they placed on the table in front of them, "Old memories are good to hold onto, but new memories with friends are even better." Jane smiled as she turned each gift, The Sleigh, The Cookie Cutter, The Christmas Tree, The Sled, The Sword, and The Snowman into Ornaments. Mal got up and hung each one on the tree, as she wiped a tear from her eye.

The group of friends hugged one another until the door opened revealing Fairy godmother who had a smile on her face, "I see we have made a memory tree, how are you feeling Mal?" she asked turning to Mal. "I feel, Joyful" Mal smiled brightly as she hugged her boyfriend.

"That is wonderful!, now children we all must hurry the Party begins soon and Aurora has a very special surprise for Mal." The group of Teens all gasped as they saw that the holiday party began in an hour. Evie grabbed her best friends hand and ran to get ready in Mal's bedroom, Evie walked out from the closet dressed in a light blue gown adorned with little white snowflakes while Mal was dressed in a purple gown adorned with a red bow. Evie placed Mal's hair up in a bun while her own hair was neatly in a braid. "E, can I ask you something" Mal asked as the finishing touches were being done on her hair, "Sure what's up" Mal bit her lip not sure how to ask this question "ah, never mind" she sighed before standing up to look in the mirror, Evie tilted her head "uh ok…" we better get going we don't want to be late. Mal took one last look in the mirror as she and Evie walked towards the ballroom. "You Ready?" Evie asked as she held Mal's arm and smiled, "Lets do this" Mal took a deep breath as the two of them walked through the two doors leading into the party.

I hope you all are enjoying this story so far, and for anyone wondering I will be making another Christmas story closer to Christmastime!

Also What do you think the gift is from Aurora? Review with your guess! :D


	7. Chapter 7 : Happily Ever After?

Mal and Evie looked at each other as they walked into the Ballroom, Aurora met the two at the top of the steps leading down to the party below and smiled "Hello girls, Evie do you mind leaving me with Mal for a few moments dear." Evie smiled and nodded her head as she descended the stairs to meet up with their friends, "Mal, you know of my past though I'm afraid I don't know much about yours." Aurora took Mal's hands in her own, "Darling I know about the curse that was placed on you at such a young age, and let me tell you this…" she cleared her throat and smiled at the young teen "Remember, It's not what's under your Christmas tree, it's who you have around it that matters the most" Mal looked up at Aurora and smiled "Thank you" Aurora smiled "go be with your friends and enjoy yourself, I have an announcement to make at midnight." Mal smiled as she joined her friends on the ballroom floor, Aurora watched Mal closely and placed a hand over her heart. A tap on the Queen's shoulder caught her attention as she turned around, "oh mother, you startled me." Aurora hugged her mother gently, The former Queen looked down from the balcony and at the people talking and dancing. She smiled as she watched the small purple haired girl laughed with her friends,

"Aurora dear, what is troubling you" Queen Leah asked as she noticed the sad look on her daughters face, she gently lifted Aurora's head with her finger and smiled sadly "you really care about this girl don't you" Leah asked. "oh I do mother, and I just wish I could do more for her and her friends." The Queen wiped her eyes with a handkerchief, "I think you should do it" Queen Leah said suddenly causing Aurora to stare at her mother wide eyed "you knew what I wanted?"

"Of course I do, I am your mother after all" Queen Leah let out a chuckle, I think those children deserve it. Aurora gazed out at the floor of the ballroom and smiled "thank you mother" she said as she turned around to see her mother had already made her way to her throne. Aurora smiled as she headed over to her throne as well, glancing at the clock a feeling of great joy overcame her "five more minutes" Aurora thought to herself as she watched the festivities. Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos were all standing around with Ben, Jane, Lonnie and Doug drinking juice and eating Christmas cookies.

Mal looked at the oddly shaped snowman cookie in her hand and laughed loudly, "What's so funny Mal? Evie asked curiously. Mal smiled at her friends "Lonnie remember the mess we made in the kitchen making these cookies?" she said laughing as she took a bite, Lonnie immediately smiled brightly "Yes I do remember, I do" The group of friends looked around at the decorations remembering the fun they had decorating as Mal nestled closely to Ben kissing his cheek "thank you for the sleigh ride Ben." Evie, Jay and Carlos all smiled at one another, "Mal are you saying you like Christmas again?" Carlos asked cautiously, Mal looked at Carlos and opened her mouth to answer when the sound of trumpets sounded drawing the attention to Aurora who was standing in front of her throne. Mal held Ben's hand as she watched Aurora's Announcement,

"Hello everyone and thank you for coming to our holiday party, This is a very special time of year for everyone. It is a time for forgiveness, a time for bravery, and of course a time for family and friends, These past few months have been a roller coaster of emotions and sadly I must announce that my daughter Princess Audrey has been sent to the Isle of the Lost where she will hopefully learn her lesson once and for all." Mal's eyes widened with surprise as did the other's as hushed murmurs were heard around the ballroom. "Please, Please settle down, It was my choice to do this just as it is my choice to make royal proclamations. Jay, Carlos, Evie and Mal are the children from the Isle of the Lost, they have been through alot of struggles and hard times and even though it has only been a few months since Evie was found and Evil Queen vanquished….." Aurora cleared her throat "It has come to my attention that a curse had been placed upon a certain person, a curse for this child to forget about the true meaning and joy of Christmas." Aurora smiled and looked back at her mother "Mal, will you please come forward and join me up here for a moment" Mal's eyes shot wide opened as she heard her name, she looked around at her friends who encouraged her to go. Mal took a deep breath in and walked up to the Queen, "Mal, I feel that life has treated you unfairly, you have shown so much wisdom these past months then anyone I have ever met." Aurora's eyes welled up with tears as she pushed herself to continue "I told you that you know all about my story but I don't know of yours, that being said with the blessing of my mother I would love for your gift to be a family. And I would be overjoyed if you would let it be us." Queen Leah stood up joining her daughter and the shocked young girl, Mal couldn't believe her ears as she turned to her other friends, they had been her family for as long as she could remember and she couldn't just leave them.

Aurora looked to where Mal was looking and smiled "Jay, Carlos and Evie will also have a family for Christmas," She waved her hand as Aladdin and Jasmine, Anita and Roger, and Snow White walked forward with smiled on their faces. "y..you want to adopt us?" Mal asked backing up slowly as fairy godmother appeared "Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos. Since you four are still minors you will be in need of guidance, I have been talking to all of the Adults and they all agree you all deserve a better life… All you have to do is say yes" Jay , Carlos and Evie looked over at the adults who stood anticipating the answer.

"Yes" Evie said breaking the Ice as she ran over to Snow White hugging her tightly.

"Sure why not" Jay said as he fist bumped Aladdin and hugged Jasmine with a smile on his face.

"And our actual parents won't ever be able to find us or take us away?" Carlos asked still weary of things. Anita walked over to Carlos placing both her hands on the boy's shoulders "we wouldn't ask this unless we were certain Cruella wouldn't bother you again." Carlos smiled reassured

"Okay then, Yes" He smiled as he hugged Anita tightly.

Mal stood still watching all her friends with their soon to be new families, a million thoughts filled her mind worries and fears and panic. She felt a hand lay on her shoulder, spinning around quickly she saw Queen Leah smiling down at her "I have waited eighteen years to see my daughter this happy, and you my dear would not only make her happy but I as well." Mal's eyes filled with tears as her heart became full of a feeling she hadn't felt in a very long time, she flung her arms open hugging Queen Leah and Aurora tightly she cried silently as she whispered "yes, a million times yes." Fairy godmother smiled as she waved her wand "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!" with those simple words the Tree had lit sending the room into a frenzy of cheers. Mal stood up wiping her eyes as she stood between the Queen and the Former Queen, "Merry Christmas to Everyone of you" Aurora said as music began playing. Mal watched her friends talking with their soon to be new parents and smiled "Best Christmas Ever…." she sighed as she looked up at the ceiling, it was the start of a new beginning.

 ** **EPILOUGE****

 ** **Deep in the Woods a woman cloaked by a black hooded cape emerged, she called to her loyal knuckle heads "Any news, the unknown woman spat" One of the Men held out a paper with a photo on it, the photo showed four Ex Villain Kids with the heroes from their stories. She read the line at the bottom and smirked "Adopted huh…. well we will just see about that" She crumpled the paper in her hand and snapped her fingers "lets go boys, we have to tell the Queen." The two Men followed the hooded woman into the entrance of the forbidden fortress to tell of their news.****

So This is the End! Or is it? :D I know I know, I'm bad but I really hope you all liked this story! Thank you for all the reviews! It really makes me happy knowing people are actually reading my stuff and actually enjoying it!

I have many other story ideas so Get ready! :D


End file.
